Último Baile
by zyzab
Summary: Perder al amor de tu vida es todo un tormento, y aun mas volverla ver, cuando sabes que tu mal es no tenerla.


**_¿Crees que es fácil para mí volver a verte, cuando sabes que mi mal es no tenerte?_**

Pensé para mí mismo mientras la veía llegar. Se veía tan hermosa en un vestido negro que no pude evitar recordar aquellos días juntos, aquellos días que llenaron mi vida de una felicidad como nunca había conocido.

Usa tu mejor vestido esta noche para mí, que es el último recuerdo que podría tener de…

Suspire mientras regresaba mi mirada a la fría copa que yacía entre mis manos, tan fría como la soledad que sentía sin ella a mi lado.

No pude evitar recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que viví a su lado, perdiéndome en mis memorias y en el triste recuerdo del pasado.

La busqué entre la gente, ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta aun de mi presencia, reía mientras alzaba su copa y la llevaba a sus labios, aquellos labios que alguna vez fueron míos y no supe apreciarlos.

El sonido de la música era lo único que ambientaba mis sombríos sentimientos en ese momento, ¿Cómo podía haberla perdido tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto que no había valorado lo que la vida me había dado?

Weasley yacía a su lado tomándola por la cintura, sonriendo tontamente mientras platicaban en su mesa de algún tema que no me interesaba. ¡Maldita comadreja! Si supiera lo que yo daría por ser quien tocara su cuerpo y sintiera su cercanía en mi pecho, por ser quien la acompañara en cada momento y quien fuera aquel que le hubiese puesto ese anillo en su dedo.

Tomé de un sorbo el resto de mi copa, mi miseria se hacía cada vez mayor, ¿Pero quién me obligó a ir a un lugar donde sabía estaría ella? ¿Qué no había sido yo quien había insistido a Theo que me acompañara a la tonta fiesta del Ministerio? Y hablando de Theo ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Giré mi cabeza y lo encontré charlando amenamente con una chica morena y de gran belleza, no podía culparlo, incluso yo entendía porque me había abandonado en la mesa, últimamente no era la mejor compañía.

-Parece que estas en un funeral en vez de una fiesta.-Dijo una voz sarcástica que reconocí en el momento.

-Bueno, podría decirse que es un funeral cuando ves a tu ex llegar del brazo del atolondrado que será su esposo.

Pansy era tan sincera como bonita, así que su mayor cualidad se volvía su peor castigo. Ella era quien mejor me entendía, ella era quien tenía esa fascinación por los amores imposibles y mi caso le parecía el mejor de los entretenimientos.

-Solo a ti se le ocurriría venir a un evento donde la honrarían. Pensé que habías dicho que buscarías empleo en américa, ¿Qué te detuvo?

-Nada. El empleo ya está en el Macusa, me voy en una semana.

Si bien no era algo que me entusiasmara si era algo que debía hacer. Ya no podía soportar el tenerla tan cerca, el pasar por su oficina y verla cerrada cuando antes podía entrar y encontrarla siempre, regalándome una sonrisa mientras sus labios eran mi refugio.

-¡Bien por ti! Ya no tienes nada que hacer en Londres, tu vida te espera en Estados Unidos, lo veras.

Tome la mano de Pansy en señal de cariño, ella me regaló una tierna mirada, llena de comprensión y apoyo y se puso de pie, hice lo mismo pensando que me daría un abrazo, sin embargo, me guio entre la gente y me citó justo en medio de la pista de baile. Sonreí mientras ella alargaba mi brazo para después regresar hacia mí y empezar a guiarnos por el sonido de la tonada.

No pude evitar recordar cuando ella estaba enamorada de mí, aquellos años en los que éramos solo unos adolescentes y la vida no era tan complicada, agradecí a Merlín que ese tiempo hubiese terminado ya que a pesar de lo mucho que la apreciaba ella no era Hermione. La tome de la cintura y la guie mientras la gente alrededor hacia lo mismo, dejando que ese momento se fuera en un baile.

Me perdí un instante en sus ojos verdes, que me miraban con burla. Sabía lo que hacía, quería llamar la atención de Hermione, sabía cuántos celos le tenía cuando estábamos juntos y quería recordarle ese odio.

No tarde mucho antes de ver a Granger solo unos pasos lejos de mí observándome. Weasley no se veía alrededor y Pansy lo sabía, ella era tan táctica en sus acciones que no entendía como me seguían sorprendiendo sus ideas.

-Invítala a bailar.-Me dijo mientras giraba sobre sí misma y se alejaba, casi podía ver su rostro, feliz de haberme engañado para ponerme en esta posición.

Me quede unos segundos como un tonto mirando a Hermione mientras ella hacia lo mismo, no puedo decir cuánto tiempo fue exactamente, solo dejé que un impulso me llevara y caminé hasta ella, dejando que el corazón me guiara.

-¿Bailamos?- Pregunté tan casualmente que casi me odie por ser tan seco.

Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos avellana, trate de verme en ellos, sin embargo ya no estaba.

No respondió, solo me dio la mano para que la llevara hasta el lugar.

El solo sentir de nuevo su mano en mi mano hizo que un montón de sensaciones recorrieran mi cuerpo. Si bien había pasado mucho tiempo, me seguía sintiendo como aquel momento en que por primera vez sentí su piel en mi piel.

Nos vimos alejados de la pista de baile, justo a un extremo de donde todos se hallaban, lo más alejado que pudimos sin notarlo.

La música era lenta y confortante, tal como a ella le gustaba, claro que por ser su celebración cualquier ritmo que ella quisiera se haría presente.

La tome lentamente de su cintura, permitiendo a mi tacto sentir parte de su abdomen y espalda, aquellos pedazos de piel que me hacían soñar cada noche con tenerla a mi lado.

Ella posó su blanca mano en mi hombro mientras sus pies daban inicio a un baile lento lleno de sentimientos.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo nos miramos. Sonreí después de un rato, Hermione hizo lo mismo, rompiendo así el hielo que había entre nosotros.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó. La única frase que me había dicho después de 2 años.

-¿Crees que es fácil para mi verte de frente?

Sabía que ella podría retroceder, que tal vez ese momento entre nosotros terminaría, pero ella se quedó, bajo su rostro y miro hacia abajo.

-Oye, no te lo dije para avergonzarte.

Ella regreso su rostro frente a mí, haciendo que mi piel se erizara con su mirada.

-Draco….

-¿Sabes? Creo que ese anillo te queda hermoso.

Ella miró su mano, aquella que yacía sobre mi hombro, sentí la tensión en ella mientras observaba el pequeño aro sobre su dedo, pensé celosamente que yo pude haberle dado uno mejor, uno que fuera tan grande como su belleza.

-Gracias.- Respondió sin mirarme, solo seguía viendo su mano con vergüenza. Dejé que la música nos llevara lejos de nuestros pensamientos, sabía que no tardaría en regresar Weasley, odiaría que el fuera quien me la arrebatara esa noche -No pensé verte esta noche aquí.

-Tenía que venir a felicitarte, no todos los días eres homenajeada. Te lo mereces más que nadie Hermione.

Ella se sonrojo, eran tan frágil en su ego que odiaba reconocer sus logros.

-Gracias Draco, significa mucho para mí.

El solo decir eso hizo que miles de cosas se despertaran, sentimientos y emociones que yacían dormidos hace tanto y que solo ella podía alertarlos.

\- ¡Por Merlín! Que las ganas de besarte no me ganen porque puede ser la muerte.

Lo dije sin pensar, tan casualmente que bien se pudo confundir con una frase sin sentido. Creí que se alejaría, que tal vez cambiaría su mirada, sin embargo, solo ladió un poco su rostro y me observo, como antes, cuando le decía algo que le llegaba al corazón y solo quería entenderme. Agradecí su silencio y que sus ojos siguieran viendo los míos.

Apretó fuertemente mi mano, aquella que la guiaba en nuestro baile, me miro intensamente y antes de que lo notara, la besé.

Pensé que solo duraría unos instantes, tal vez, solo un momento mientras ella se alejaba, pero seguía ahí, permitiéndome recorrer mis labios en su boca, dejándome saborear todos mis sentimientos.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y la vi, mirándome.

La gente a nuestro alrededor ni siquiera reparaban en nuestra presencia, entonces lo entendí, teníamos un hechizo invisible y podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que la culpable era una chica de cabello obscuro y ojos verdes que estaba sentada varios metros lejos de nosotros.

Todo quedo en silencio, la música había terminado y su maquillaje había empezado a correr entre las lágrimas que acariciaban sus mejillas. Tome una de las frágiles gotas y las limpie, ella se acercó a mi mano mientras lo hacía, descansando su rostro en mi palma.

La mire con todo el deseo que mi corazón guardaba mientras ella se separaba lentamente de mí, tomaba con fuerza mi mano y desaparecíamos juntos.

Llegamos a aquella playa donde tantas veces estuvimos juntos, aquellas olas parecían reconocer nuestras siluetas mientras nos recostábamos en la arena.

-Esta noche pasara todo lo que ha de pasar, solo sostente fuerte… Sostenme… -Fue lo último que dijo antes de besarme y dejar que la luna fuera nuevamente testigo.

* * *

La mire dormir sobre nuestra vieja cama,aquella de la casa frente al mar que alguna vez compartimos y que sería el lugar de nuestra vida juntos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado parado ahí, grabando cada parte de su cuerpo en mi memoria, cada centímetro de ella guardado solo para mí.

Me acerque lentamente y repose mis labios en su espalda.

-Cuida tus alas, ángel, que las puedo necesitar.

Me aleje lo más que pude antes de que mi cuerpo se evaporara con mi transportación y me fuera.

 ** _Es el ultimo baile, nuestro último…_**


End file.
